tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gloria Swanson
|fecha de defunción = 4 de abril de 1983 (84 años) |lugar de nacimiento = Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos de América |lugar de defunción = Nueva York (Nueva York, EE. UU.) |cónyuge = |hijos = |imdb = 0841797 }} Gloria Swanson (Chicago, 27 de marzo de 1899 - Nueva York, 4 de abril de 1983), actriz de cine estadounidense. Brilló como una de las principales estrellas del cine mudo en los años 20, y fue considerada como una de las actrices mas glamurosas de la época. Tras una larga retirada del cine, durante la que siguió trabajando en radio y televisión, recuperó su fama en la gran pantalla a edad madura, con Sunset Boulevard (1950) de Billy Wilder. Vida y carrera left|thumb|211px|En 1918. [[Archivo:G.Swanson Change Wife.jpg|right|thumb|241px|En la película Why Change Your Wife?, 1920.]] Su nombre completo era Gloria Josephine Mae Svensson y era hija de un soldado de ascendencia sueca. Su infancia transcurrió en Puerto Rico, Chicago y Florida. Desde muy joven se sintió atraída por el mundo de la interpretación. Inicios con Charles Chaplin Swanson debutó en 1915 con The Fable of Elvira and Farina and the Meal Ticket, de Roy Baker, y ese mismo año trabajó con Charles Chaplin en Charlot cambia de oficio (1915). En Hollywood comenzó a tener éxito cuando el productor Mack Sennett le hizo formar pareja con Bobby Vernon. Aunque Swanson compaginó estas comedias con dramas, pronto se cansó de los títulos de Sennett. Su oportunidad de desligarse de él llegó cuando los estudios Keystone se declararon en bancarrota. Carácter difícil Pasó a la compañía Triangle y su primer título allí fue You Can’t Believe Everything (1918), de Jack Conway. Sus diferencias creativas con los ejecutivos causaron numerosos problemas al estudio, y después de ocho títulos sin trascendencia la actriz acabó su contrato justo cuando el estudio entraba también en bancarrota. Esplendor con Cecil B. De Mille Fue el director Cecil B. De Mille quien convirtió a Swanson en una auténtica estrella. Su primer título juntos, A los hombres (1919), renovó ya el aspecto de la actriz. La fama que alcanzó hizo que las revistas estuviesen continuamente pendientes de sus movimientos, y su forma de vestir causó sensación. Swanson se compró una mansión y se convirtió en la reina de los estudios Paramount. A mediados de la década de los veinte, Swanson era una de las actrices mejor pagadas de Hollywood. Era la época de títulos como La octava esposa de Barba Azul (1923), una comedia romántica dirigida por Sam Wood, y Más fuerte que su amor con Rodolfo Valentino, también dirigida por Wood, adaptación de la novela de Elinor Glyn Beyond the Rocks. De esta película se recuperó una copia en abril de 2004, después de décadas de darse por perdida para siempre. Otros títulos de entonces son Zaza (1923), de Allan Dwan, basada en la obra romántica de Pierre Bretón, y Sadie Thomson (1928), un drama dirigido por Raoul Walsh que le valió a Swanson una nominación al premio Oscar a la mejor actriz. Otro de los títulos emblemáticos de la década fue, sin duda, Queen Kelly (1929), el drama de Erich von Stroheim que se convirtió en la primera película sonora de éxito de la actriz. Vida agitada En 1919 se divorció de su primer marido y se casó con el productor Hernbert Somborn, matrimonio que duraría hasta 1922. A lo largo de su vida, Gloria Swanson se casó en seis ocasiones y tuvo tres hijos, uno de ellos adoptado. En 1924 obtuvo los derechos de una obra de teatro titulada Madame Sans Gene y el permiso para rodar en Francia. Durante el rodaje de la película conoció a su tercer marido, el marqués Henri de la Falaise de la Coudraye. left|thumb|250px|Swanson, atendiendo a un periodista en California, 1937. Mientras continuaba su carrera con Paramount, Swanson decidió crear su propia productora para conseguir el control absoluto de sus películas: Gloria Swanson Productions, que fundó junto a Joseph Kennedy (que era su amante) en 1927. El amor de Sonia (1927) y La frágil voluntad (1928) las hizo en el seno de esa productora, proporcionándole, respectivamente, problemas financieros y de censura. Crisis: llega el cine sonoro Cuando se implantó el cine sonoro, Swanson tenía treinta años. Había estudiado canto y consiguió adecuar su voz a los incipientes sistemas de grabación. Su primer sonoro, La intrusa (1929), de Edmund Goulding, fue un éxito de público, lo que le permitió firmar un interesante contrato con Metro Goldwyn Mayer. Pero, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la actriz, su época de esplendor parecía haber terminado. Tras el fracaso de Música en el aire (1934), de Joe May, se retiró temporalmente, aunque siguió trabajando en radio. Romance con un Kennedy Swanson estuvo relacionada sentimentalmente con el productor Joseph P. Kennedy, padre del que fuera presidente de los Estados Unidos John F. Kennedy, romance que le ayudó a convertirse en uno de los personajes más poderosos de la industria cinematográfica del momento. Reaparición: Sunset Boulevard [[Archivo:Sunset Boulevard 13.jpg|right|thumb|250px|En una escena en Sunset Boulevard, 1950.]] La llegada del cine sonoro produjo tal crisis en la carrera de Gloria Swanson que ella decidió retirarse de la interpretación. A pesar de ello, en su madurez participaría en cinco películas más, la primera de ellas Sunset Boulevard (El crepúsculo de los dioses) de Billy Wilder (1950). Swanson llevaba varios años retirada del cine, pero asumía su declive y seguía activa en un programa de televisión, The Gloria Swanson Hour, por lo cual reaccionó positivamente cuando le ofrecieron el papel. Se cuenta que aceptó el papel por consejo del director George Cukor, en contra de la opinión de otras estrellas del cine mudo, como Mary Pickford y Mae Murray, que criticaron el argumento de la película por considerar que daba una imagen negativa de su trabajo. Su interpretación de Norma Desmond en esta película le valió una nominación al premio Oscar a la mejor actriz, y se cuenta que otra diva del momento, Barbara Stanwyck, se inclinó a besarle el bajo del vestido, impresionada. La revista Time publicó: «''En Sunset Boulevard, lo peor de Hollywood es mostrado por lo mejor de Hollywood''». Nuevamente de actualidad gracias a este éxito, acudió a la I edición del Festival de San Sebastián y le ofrecieron más papeles, si bien en producciones con más presupuesto que talento como La amante de Nerón, Killer Bees (Las abejas asesinas) y la película de catástrofe Aeropuerto 75. Interpretando a Norma Desmond, Swanson decía en esta película: «''Sin mí no existiria la Paramount''», lo que probablemente fue real durante sus años de esplendor. La actriz murió en Nueva York víctima de un ataque al corazón a los 84 años de edad. Filmografía * At The End of a Perfect Day (bit) (1915) * The Ambition of the Baron (bit) (1915) * His New Job (uncredited) (1915) * The Fable of Elvira and Farina and the Meal Ticket (1915) * Sweedie Goes To College (1915) * The Romance of an American Duchess (1915) * The Broken Pledge (1915) * A Dash of Courage (1916) * Hearts and Sparks (1916) * A Social Club (1916) * The Danger Girl (1916) * Love on Skates (1916) * Haystacks and Steeples (1916) * The Nick of Time Baby (1916) * Teddy at the Throttle (1916) * Baseball Madness (1916) * Dangers of a Bride (1917) * The Sultan's Wife (1917) * A Pullman Bride (1917) * You Can't Believe Everything (1918) * Society For Sale (1918) * Her Decision (1918) * Every Woman's Husband (1918) * Shifting Sands (1918) * Station Content (1918) * The Secret Code (1918) * Wife or Country (1918) * Don't Change Your Husband (1919) * For Better, For Worse (1919) * Male and Female (1919) * Why Change Your Wife? (1920) * Something To Think About (1920) * The Great Moment (1921) * The Affairs of Anatol (1921) * Under The Lash (1921) * Don't Tell Everything (1921) * Her Husband's Trademark (1922) * Beyond The Rocks (1922) * Her Gilded Cage (1922) * The Impossible Mrs. Bellew (1922) * My American Wife (1922) * Hollywood (cameo) (1923) * Prodigal Daughters (1923) * Bluebeard's Eighth Wife (1923) * Zaza (1923) * The Humming Bird (1924) * A Society Scandal (1924) * Manhandled (1924) * Her Love Story (1924) * Wages of Virtue (1924) * Madame Sans-Gene (1925) * The Coast of Folly (1925) * Stage Struck (1925) * Umtamed Lady (1926) * Fine Manners (1926) * The Love of Sunya (1927) * Sadie Thompson (1928) * Queen Kelly (1929) * The Trespasser (1929) * What a Widow! (1930) * Indiscreet (1931) * Tonight or Never (1931) * Perfect Understanding (1933) * Music In The Air (1934) * Father Takes a Wife (1941) * Sunset Boulevard (película) (1950) * Three For Bedroom C (1952) * Nero's Mistress (1956) * Killer Bees (1974) * Aeropuerto 75 (1974) Nominaciones a los Oscar * La frágil voluntad (Sadie Thompson) (1929) * La intrusa (The Trespasser) (1930) * El crepúsculo de los dioses (Sunset Boulevard) (1951) Enlaces externos * * Información sobre Gloria Swanson * Poema en homenaje a Gloria Swanson Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Fallecidos en 1983 ar:غلوريا سوانسون ca:Gloria Swanson da:Gloria Swanson de:Gloria Swanson en:Gloria Swanson eu:Gloria Swanson fi:Gloria Swanson fr:Gloria Swanson fy:Gloria Swanson hu:Gloria Swanson id:Gloria Swanson it:Gloria Swanson ja:グロリア・スワンソン la:Gloria Swanson nl:Gloria Swanson no:Gloria Swanson pl:Gloria Swanson pt:Gloria Swanson ru:Свенсон, Глория sh:Gloria Swanson sr:Глорија Свонсон sv:Gloria Swanson tl:Gloria Swanson tr:Gloria Swanson zh:格洛麗亞·斯旺森 Categoría:Nacidos en 1899